Midnight Kiss
by Sabrina2001
Summary: Ash and his friends are headed to Rose City for New Years Eve and he meets a girl which makes Misty very jealous. The all go to a dance, but will Misty be able to tell Ash her true feelings for him before Midnight to get her New Years kiss??? Read and fin


Disclamer: I don't own Poke'mon! Again, I don't own Poke'mon. 

A/N: This is AAM you have been warned! 

Midnight Kiss

Announcer: It's New Years Eve and Ash and his friends are heading to Rose city. Let's see what there up to now!

Ash: O.k. this is Philly Bridge and right across is Rose City! I know it.

Misty: Yeah like you know everything.

Brock: O.k. calm down guys. Let's just cross.

As told by Brock they crossed. Ash first then Brock and trailing behind Misty.

Ash: Come on Misty.

Misty: Shut up, I'm coming, i'm coming.

Ash: You started it, if you'd walk faster.

Misty ran across the bridge and ran over to Ash and hit him with her mallet. Ash fell over anime style and the trio`Pika!` I mean four of them `priii!!`. O.k. ash, his friends and all of his Poke'mon headed to the entrance of Rose City. They reached the city about thirty minutes later and were greeted by a girl about Ash's age.

Daisy(the girls name): Hello, welcome to Rose City, the home of the biggest New Years Eve party, please join us tonight.

Ash:(blushing a bit): Yeah that would be cool.

Misty: Oh it'll be so romantic(trying not to act jealous.)

Brock: I might get a kiss from Nurse Joy!!!

Ash: Might.

Misty: I knew i who I want a kiss from.(she said smiling towards Ash.)

Ash: Who?

Misty fell over anime style.

Misty: forget it.

The group reached a decent, cheap hotel. The got two rooms with forty nine dollars!

Misty: This is a nice room.(Misty said as she streached.)

Ash: I am going to get ready.

Misty: why?

Ash: I got invited to the party with Daisy for your information.

Misty: Oh.

Ash walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Misty almost had tears in her eyes. She was in pain. She wanted to share a night with her and Ash ever since the day she met him and she planned that New Years Eve would be the perfect time until that girl came along. she began to cry, slow then tears just poured out of her eyes.

Brock: what's wrong Misty?

Misty: Oh I didn't see you there, and nothing is wrong, nothing. (she said trying to fight her tears of pain).

Brock: it's about ash right?

Misty: yeah.

Brock: I can see right through you, you love him and now this New Years Eve you wanted this special night to have with him, right?

Misty: Yeah.

Brock: if you love him tell him tonight, cause Love is so strong, it can defaet the odds, including Daisy.

Misty: your right, I ain't going to let a two timing girl stand in my way oh ash.

Brock: O.k. let's get you ready!

Later that night the group arrived at the main place of the party, it was a club house. It was decorated beautifully. But not as beautiful as Misty, she was dressed in a long aqua blue dress, her hair was down and she was amazing. everyone jaw dropped when Misty entered the room even Ash.

Misty walked over to Ash and Daisy. 

Misty: Hey guys.

Ash: Hi you look nice.

Daisy: Yeah hey(jealous.)

Misty: Thanks Ash. Decided to change a bit.

Ash: I see.

Midnight was approaching less than fifteen minutes away and Misty still didn't tell Ash her feelings. She got worried then she thought *Come on Misty you can do it, you love him and like Brock said, Love is so strong, it can defeat the odds.(end of thinking.) She walked over to ash and tapped her finger on his shoulder. Ash spun around.

Ash: Yes Misty?

Misty: Can I talk to you for a minute? (Daisy then walked over to Ash) In private.

Ash: Yeah I guess, I'll be right back Daisy.

Misty: Let's go on the deck.

Ash: O.k.

The two walked out on the large deck. No one was in sight and only the ocean waves hitting the shore could be heard.

ash: So what's up?

A tear came from Misty's eye.

Ash: Misty why are you crying?

Misty: Because, because I, I, I, Love you Ash. I know what your going to say, you'll say I hate you, I don't blame you, how could you like a stuck-up, brat like me?

Ash: No that's not what i would say.

Misty: What then? (More tears came down her face).

Ash: I'd say I love you too.

Misty: You do?

Ash: Love ya.

Misty: what about Daisy?

Ash: Tried to make you jealous, I guess it worked.

Misty: Yeah I guess.

Ash lookd at his watch then at Misty.

Ash: Thirty secounds.

Misty: I can't believe it's almost a new year.

Ash: Yeah, 10.

Misty:9

Ash: 8

Misty:7

Ash: 6.

Misty: 5.

Ash: 4

Misty: 3.

Ash: 2.

Ash/Misty: 1.

Ash: Happy New Years Mist.

Misty: Ditto.

They both looked at each other as if they were a picture then suddenly two became one. They kissed. Fireworks went off in the air and in their hearts. Brock looked out the window and smiled. he then turned around and faced Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: Happy New Years.

Brock: You too.

They looked at each other and kissed.

****

The End

Happy New Years to one and all. Hopefully you'll get that New Years kiss!

Later:

sabrina or

Sabss or

Sabrina the Teenage Witch or 

Sabrina the Gym Leader.

(Any way works for me.)

AAM rule forever plus a day!

P.S. O.k. I have to get my new Years kiss in. (sweetly kisses the buy she truly likes.)


End file.
